Green Blazes of Glory
by Roxius
Summary: The evil witch had lived for many years, but not once did she ever expect to find herself falling in love with a teenaged girl wielding a key-shaped blade. 20 sentences of Aqua X Maleficent. Some AU, most of them OOC. Shoujo ai, yuri, lesbian.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney.

A/N: I FUCKING WANNA PLAY KH: BIRTH BY SLEEP GODDAMMIT

Also...I hope you can forgive me and all of the terrible OOCness that is evident here. You just KNOW these two make a cute couple, though...you just know.

* * *

Title: Green Blazes of Glory

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/General

Pairing: Aqua X Maleficent

Summary: The evil witch had lived for many years, but not once did she ever expect to find herself falling in love with a teenaged girl wielding a key-shaped blade. 20 sentences of Aqua X Maleficent. Some AU, most of them OOC. Shoujo ai, yuri, lesbian. Terra X Aqua mentioned at one point as well. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Hair**

Aqua could not help but let out a squeal of delight as she watched Maleficent remove her headdress, revealing the radiant golden locks hidden underneath.

**2. Kiss**

Aqua had originally been hesitant in kissing the witch, fearing she would taste like something dragged out from the deepest reaches of the gutter; much to her surprise, however, there was simply a faint taste of dark chocolate.

**3. Casual**

The evil witch had lived for many years, but not once did she ever expect to find herself falling in love with a teenaged girl wielding a key-shaped blade. She also never expected to be convinced by said teenaged girl to wear casual clothing; her jeans were rather tight around the ass.

**4. Obvious**

"I knew it!" Ven jumped to his feet the moment Aqua had finished explaining it all, "It was so obvious, right from the beginning! I understand now why you never took interest in Terra! You're a les-"

**5. Breasts**

"Aqua, my dear..."

"Yes, Malley?"

"...I did not give you permission to place your hands upon my cleavage. I demand that you remove them."

"Yes...yes...sorry about that..."

**6. Prison**

Maleficent cackled softly to herself as she slowly traced her index finger along Aqua's bloodied chin, staring into the girl's bright eyes and seeing the terror she felt. "Oh dear...I am going to have so much fun with you..."

**7. Rival**

Pete wasn't exactly sure WHY Aqua disliked him so much, and Maleficent wasn't one to reveal any secrets either.

**8. Apology**

"I'm...I'm sorry, Maleficent..." Aqua could only look away as she laid down the final blow upon the dragon's forehead.

**9. Forever**

Maleficent had promised they'd be together forever, but the darkness was not something that allowed happy endings...

**10. Murder**

In her own twisted mind, simply killing the man named Terra, that damn spiky-haired son of a bitch, would give Aqua more than enough reason to come running back to her.

**11. Friend**

If anything, they were just friends with benefits. Benefits that Pete had willingly chosen to remain clueless about.

**12. Nickname**

"Please...don't call me that name anymore...it's humiliating..."

"What? But...I think Malley is a cute name!"

"Ugh..."

**13. Sleep**

Maleficent found it a tad annoying how Aqua usually fell right alseep the moment they got in bed.

**14. Green**

"Why's your skin green anyway, Maleficent?"

"Uhhhm...go outside and play dodgeball with Pete. I'll let you fatally injure him this time if you wish."

"What? But I-"

"GO!"

**15. Love**

"I love you, Maleficent..."

The witch was unable to return those words, until one lonely night long after the bluenette's death.

**16. Evil**

To everyone she had ever come in contact with, Maleficent was immediately seen as evil, unscrupulous, a dark and hateful creature. Aqua, though...she saw Maleficent as simply being misunderstood.

**17. Truth**

Aqua had known from the beginning that there would be dire consequences if she ever told Maleficent about the existence of other worlds, yet she was unable to come up with anything else to talk about at the dinner table that night.

**18. Rival 2**

"Malley...you know I trust you, but...what was Terra doing in the castle last night?"

**19. Blood**

The bleeding kept coming, and it wouldn't stop. Aqua stared up into Maleficent's eyes...and smiled sadly. There was a silence then, and finally the tears came.

**20. Supernova**

The burning flames of passion that had accumulated between the two women at that point was comparable to that of a supernova. Terra knew all of this too well, but still...he had to bring it to an end, no matter the cost.


End file.
